tomskafandomcom-20200213-history
Bown
Thomas Bown, know as Bown to his friends is a friend and colleage of Tom. He has also has helped write Eddsworld and cakebomb episodes. His youtube channel is tomb0wner and he has a website that is 'sort of finished' Cakebomb Bown first appeared in Standoffish, where he was cooking lunch. He then pulled a shotgun out of nowhere and aimed it at Bing during a standoff. He used the shotgun again when Beth said she was vegan. He reads women's magizines at the beginning of Hot Gossip, then comes to a conclusion 'Fuck Cheryl Cole!' He continues reading these magazines in Bodyguard, which is all he does in the episode. In Protest Song, after annoying Tom while playing the guitar, he aks's Tom for an idea about a song to write. Tom suggests he write about 'a guy who constantly annoys everybody around him and never shuts up'. Bown then suggests one about protesting against the war in Iraq, then Tom tells him not to as it would be like writing a song about the holocaust. At the start of Laser pointer, he and tom discuss the keys he should use in his song about the holocaust. Bown is then about to reveal the perfect chord development untill he is interupted by Bing. For Christmas, Bown and Bing get Tom a singing, dancing penguin even though they know he hates it. Tom then gets Tim to blow the penguin up. (Tomska Vs Christmas) After finding many messages telling him he sucks, Bown finds Bing under his bed, bing then steals his eyes and plays around with them, much to Bown's annoyance. (Bown Sucks) In Spun, he places a gun in the flat's toaster which then unintentionally shoots Tom after Bing causes the toaster to shortcircuit. According to the fictional version of Rad Party, he had a great time at the party with the others. However, in reality, he just got extremely drunk. In Pinned down, while the flat in under attack from snipers, Richard tries to use Bown's phone to call 999. However, after it turns out to be voice controlled, Richard ends up getting shot. Bown then tries using the phone, but only ends up calling himself, which gets him shot as well. Beth also got shot when she later tries to use his phone too. Tomska's day out Bown appeared in Tomska's day out 3 and 4. In Tomska's day out 3 he arrived at the alboritum with a bag full of food, only for everybody to throw tennis balls at him. Later he accidentally hits Bing in the face with a frisbee. While the group are in Esex, he shouts 'Just get Hannah Montana!' In Tomska's day out 4, it turns out his parents own a comic shop. He acted as a zombie in Tom's zombie film. The group go to his house for a barbeque. At the barbeque, Tom records him complaining about the buns when he can't cut them. Other In one video on his channel, he chases he cat around the house with a toy gun, shouting at it to pick it up (Kittens with guns) He tries to make his first vlog but is stopped by his wonkey eye. He takes advice from Lantum Way, Jack and Dean, Bing and Tom. Lantum tells him to act as a pirate, but he parrot attacks him. Jack and Dean tell him to vlog with his eyes closed, which doesn't work. Bing gives him special glasses which makes his voice go strange, so Bing takes them away. Tom then pays him to have eye surgery, which he does, but Bown then realises there's nothing to vlog about. He attends the Lincoln hack on the 18th and 19th June where he designs some of the characters for a animation he is doing. The main character is called Clinton Dodsworth. Category:cakebomb members Category:Lincoln Hack Students